Unexpected
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Sometimes life surprises you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: Sometimes life surprises you. One-shot.

This wasn't how it was supposed to have happened or really who he imagined sharing it with, but he he wasn't supposed to be possessed either. At the time it had happened he hadn't really been thinking and he had had a good chance of dying so of course he hadn't been thinking about the consequences. Not that he wished it hadn't happened, although he did wish that it had happened a little later when he was a little older and a bit more prepared for this kind of thing.

He was graduating today, it should have been the most important day of his life so far. However it seemed unimportant not with everything else in his life, the wolves, the kanima's and the durachs and... Claudia. He finished tying his tie in front of the mirror accenting his black suit nicely as he turned around and saw Malia walk into the room. Malia smiled at him and kissed him softly before brushing his hair back with her palm. She was wearing a nice red dress and Stiles smiled back at her. Due to her spending most of her life as a coyote she wasn't graduating today but she was working on getting her GED and she'd probably get it in the next year or two after everything calmed down.

"You look great." she said and Stiles turned to the mirror. He never thought that this would be his life, never in a million years engaged to a were-coyote, and Claudia...she was definitely something that he hadn't been expecting.

"What are you thinking about?" Malia asked and Stiles turned back around to face her.

"I never thought this was how my life would go." he said and Malia nodded looking a little more sober.

"Yeah me neither." Stiles looked her over concerned she still went through periods of grief and guilt about her family. So did he, but her guilt was more powerful then his, but she just waved her hand.

"I'm fine." she insisted "It's just I still miss them." Stiles nodded his understanding knowing that pain might get better it never really went away.

"Are you disappointed?" Maila asked suddenly and Stiles frowned not understanding her question.

"That everyone else is going to go off to college?" she clarified and Stiles shook his head.

"I'm going to go." he insisted "just might take a little longer is all." he insisted and Malia smiled slightly.

"Still..." her smile faded.

"Still what?" he asked not liking the way she had said _still._

"If it hadn't been for me-" Stiles interrupted her before she could get any further he put his hand on her face and turned it towards him so that he could make sure that she understood what he was saying.

"You helped save me Malia, and you save me everyday." he said earnestly she didn't look convinced.

"I would not trade you, soon to be Malia Stilinski or Claudia for any amount of gold or diamonds in the world." he promised her meaning every word.

"You don't wish..." Malia trailed off but Stiles knew what she wanted to know.

"Do I wish we had waited...yes...but I love you and Claudia. I love the fact that we are a family, and in two months we're going to make it official." Stiles promised and Malia smiled at him watery eyed, which was when their daughter decided to wake up from their nap. Her wails echoed in the room and Malia rushed to pick her up. Stiles stared at his daughter in her white onesies as her cries slowly abated as Maila held her rocking her steadily in her arms. Stiles grinned seeing his two girls together. Graduation paled in comparison to them.

A/N: Honestly I have no idea where this came from so tell me if you like it or not. Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: So for about a half an hour this was it's own story but then I figured I might eventually add part more parts and it really should be part of the same story. So the parts may be chronologically in the wrong order but they will be part of the same story.

Stiles was cocooned in his sheets when he heard a loud knock which jolted him from his dreams. He looked to his door then realized a little confused that the sound hadn't come from his door but from the window. Stiles shook his head and made his way to the window that was locked, the window never used to be locked but werewolves using it like it was a door made him lock it so that that they couldn't just come in, not mention anything else undesirable. Stiles noticed by looking through the window that it was raining and he started feeling a little bad for locking it when he caught a glimpse of who was on the other side of the window, Malia. Stiles ran the rest of the window and unlocked it letting Malia slip into his room.

Malia was four months pregnant and the last thing she needed at the moment was to be climbing trees in the middle of the night in a storm. Malia was drenched her slightly tight red shirt showing a little of her baby bump and her jeans were wet too as well as her black jacket that was too thin for this weather. Stiles hurried to his closet and pulled out the first jacket he could find and handed it to her before he turned to face her.

They hadn't talked a lot in the last couple of months. Stiles had let her know that whatever she decided to do he would support her, but had been glad that she had decided to keep the baby at least until birth, although hopefully longer. They hadn't talked much since that though. Stiles had been trying to give her some space and honestly he had needed some space as well after the whole nogitsune possession thing.

"Malia what are you doing here?" he asked cursing himself for just saying it right away rather than talking his way up to it. Malia stared at him for a long moment before hugging her stomach protectively then taking his jacket and wrapping it around her. Which was he noticed absently that he had given her his red jacket. She looked nervous, she glanced outside at the storm that she had just come in from and then back to him.

"I need to talk to someone." she said quietly and Stiles nodded. He could imagine that, Malia had gone through a lot in her life. Her sister and mother's deaths, then getting pregnant at 17 as well as still not having told her father about the fact that she was a were-coyote.

Stiles motioned to the bed and she looked at him for a long moment before nodding and sitting down on it. Stiles found it strange that the two of them had slept together but he was too nervous to sit down on his own bed with her. He hadn't been in the right frame of mind that night and Malia had probably just wanted to be warm. Stiles while he always thought that he didn't care if his first time was magical or even with someone that he loved. Stiles had at least thought that it would be with someone that he had known for a more than a few months and hadn't punched him in the last 48 hours before the act. Stiles instead sat on his computer chair across from her and waited for Malia to gather her thoughts. Malia didn't speak for a long time and Stiles found himself focusing on her damp hair, even though her hair was damp she was still pretty, in fact she somehow seemed even prettier.

"I don't know if I can do this." she admitted jolting him out of his thoughts. Stiles wasn't sure what to say since he also wasn't sure about his ability to do this either, be a father at 17. That had never been in his plans. Impregnating the first girl he had slept with had never been a part of his plans. But Malia was the mother and she had this so much worse than him. She had to feel the baby growing and had to eventually give birth to it, as well as decide the fate of their child. With everything else she had gone through Stiles could understand that she was having doubts. Stiles didn't think as he crossed the space between them and hugged her tightly. She didn't hug back right away, but eventually she did and she started crying on him, sobbing about her hopes and fears for hours.

Sometime during the night they shifted positions so that they were lying in the middle of Stiles's bed, but not in any kind of sexual way. Stiles hands were around Malia's slightly swollen belly holding her close to his chest until Malia finally went to slept. Stiles himself was on the edge of unconsciousness, as he thought about the woman in his arms and the baby she was carrying, his baby. He thought about how he shared a lot of Malia's hopes and fears although, he hadn't said so, instead he had just let Malia say all her fears aloud to him. Stiles thought about the future, but mostly he just let himself enjoy the warmth of having Malia's body pressed so close to his and let that lure himself to sleep.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: The response to my adding another chapter has been awesome so I decided to add another. However I'm just going to add whatever comes to me so there could be 50 more chapters or this could be the last one it just kind of depends on inspiration and interest.

Stiles grinned at his girls even if one of their mouths were covered messily in chocolate. He looked over Malia who was looking down at their daughter. If Stiles was reading her expression right was she wondering how to get to Claudia to clean up her face without their daughter running away from her. Stiles took another bit of his own piece of chocolate cake and grinned. He looked at the homemade banner pink banner- because Claudia insisted that it had to be pink-that he and Claudia had spent a long time on that was hung over their head.

CONGRATULATIONS MOMMY!

It was written several times and a few of them were in Claudia's best attempt of handwriting but since she was two it wasn't legible. Malia had finally gotten her GED all the while being a great mom to Claudia. Stiles had wanted to take them all to a real fancy dinner but due to his meager earnings at the time all they had been able to afford was a home diner. At least he had made the meal though and due to the fact that he sometimes used to cook for his Dad it wasn't too bad. Which reminded him that his Dad had agreed to watch Claudia on Tuesday and he wanted to go a little early so that he could talk to his Dad for a bit. He as sly as he could grabbed a napkin and cleaned his daughters face much to her disgruntlement.

"Daddy." she complained and Stiles just found himself laughing at how adorable she was being. He looked again to his wife, they had been married for a nearly 2 years now and he couldn't be happier. Yeah every day wasn't a picnic and sometimes the two of them had bad fights, but most of the time despite all the stress in their lives they were happy.

"How about I put Claudia to bed and you go relax." he told her and she smiled in response.

"Dadda not tired." Claudia whined but Stiles payed her no attention and swooped her into his arms..

"Come on squirt, I'll read you a story." he said as he made his way up the stairs with the little girl still struggling half-hardhearted in his arms. He changed her into her pj's and helped her brush her teeth before laid her down in her pink bedroom on her princess bed. Claudia was a girly girl and he had no problem with that. Although if they didn't move out of Beacon Hills by the time she was five then he was also going to teach her how to defend herself from the monsters that were drawn to Beacon Hills. He made his way over to her bookshelf full of lots of second hand books due to the fact that they were poor. Most of the books were a little tattered due to the previous owners and the fact that Claudia wasn't always very gentle with the book either.

"What story do you want today Claudia?" he asked his daughter as his eyes skimmed over the titles.

"Where the wild things are." she said with a grin. Stiles picked the book out of the shelf and made his over to the bed. He laid down with his daughter resting on his chest as he read the book to her. Stiles noticed as she slowly fell asleep and stopped reading for a few moments to make sure and when Claudia didn't protest, he knew that she really was asleep. Stiles masterly moved so he could leave the bed without waking up his daughter and put the book back on the shelf. He made his way to the light switch and smiled at his sleeping daughter before turning off the light. Stiles made his way down the hall to his bedroom and his jaw dropped as Malia was wearing something very naughty.

"Are you ready for bed?" she asked provocatively and Stiles nodded as he made his way into the room shutting and locking the door before he went in.

A/N: Sorry that's about as provocative as I get.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews they are why there is another chapter to this story

Her hair it smelt so good, like flowers. What kinds he wasn't sure of but Malia must use some flowery shampoo. His nose was buried in her hair and his ears were focused on her slow breathing. Malia was asleep, he had been asleep a moment ago but something had woke him up although he couldn't remember what it was at the moment so he just curled himself into Malia more.

It was so odd, two weeks ago this whole sleeping arrangement started and now it seemed so normal. He closed his eyes and focused on Malia's deep breathing again and fell asleep.

He woke up what seemed like moments later to his arms being handled and looked up in confusion as he saw his door open. His Dad stuck his head in and Stiles looked at him confused. Where was Malia? What was his Dad doing in his room? His Dad noticed he was awake and asked little a little sheepishly.

"Sorry did I wake you up?" Stiles blinked a few times his mind still a little blurry. Where was Malia? Then his mind woke up enough to remember and he looked at his Dad.

"It's okay." his Dad nodded.

"Sorry it's just..." he trailed off and Stiles nodded his Dad was still worried about him even after months.

"I'm fine Dad." he said it was more of automatic reaction that the truth but it had the desired effect which made his Dad nod and shut the door. His eyes immediately turned to his closet where after a few moments the door opened and Malia stepped out with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's claustrophobic in there."

"Well it meant for my clothes not for people." he said and moved back a bit so that Malia could get back into bed.

"Well if I'm going to be hiding in there your going to have to clean it out a bit." she said as she looked down at him like she was debating whether or not to get back into bed. Stiles smiled at the odd sentence. He wished that she didn't have to hide, but she did until they told their parents. His Dad would probably understand her's probably wouldn't, and that was just if they were talking about her adoptive dad. Peter, Peter well he might actually kill Stiles since he wasn't above the whole murdering people thing.

They both knew they had to have the conversation pretty soon since Malia was soon going to be five months pregnant but neither of them really wanted to tell anyone quite yet. Malia after another long moment she climbed back onto the bed and Stiles again grabbed her tightly burying his face in her hair again.

"We have to tell them." Malia voice said in barely a whisper. Stiles sighed he knew that she was right that they should have told them before but the two of them had both been scared and dealing with other issues as well. Stiles circled his arms around her stomach and held her close to his chest. He felt the slight tremble in her breathing and knew that she was just as scared as he was about telling their parents the truth. They were both worried about what they would say how they would react. How they would handle all this? How well they would be as parents if Malia did decide to keep the baby, which as they spent more and more and more time together he found himself wanting more and more.

"I know, we'll tell them a week from now..okay?" he asked he knew that they needed to tell their parents well their father's sooner rather than later. However, he knew that the both of them needed a little time to get used to the idea and figure out how to tell them. Malia didn't respond for a long time so long that he worried that Malia was either asleep or ignoring him, but finally her response floating across the room.

"Okay." she whispered.

Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

Stiles knew that his nervousness was shared if the amount of force Malia was exerting on his hand was any indication. Stiles did his best to hide his wince due to the fact that Malia was a were-coyote she was squeezing his hand quite hard. Not that he blamed her, he was nervous too. The white walls of the waiting room were not doing much to calm him, nor was her father's stare. Malia's father glared at him the way he always did ever since they had told him about Malia pregnancy about six weeks ago, his glare that said. 'You asshole you got my 17 year old daughter pregnant after she had been missing for years.' He honestly didn't blame him for that though her father didn't know that he was also the asshole who helped his daughter turn back into a human against her will. Which he was pretty sure her father would not be angry about if he knew.

Malia however was still quite adamant about not telling her father about the were-coyote thing, although she was talking to Peter about it occasionally. Peter wanted to be a part of her life but Malia had too much in her life going on right now to be willing to to let in another father at the moment. Especially if that father was Peter since Malia had been informed about all his deeds.

Stiles hoped simultaneously that the doctor would hurry so that the pain in his hand would decrease but at the same time he hoped it would take awhile since he was also very nervous. This was the first time he was with her at one of her doctor appointments. Malia's father obvious didn't want him there but apparently Malia did apparently their late night sleeping together had brought them closer.

"Malia Tate." his head jerked up as Malia's name was called and saw Malia's head echo the motion. She didn't release his hand when she stood up which meant that he really had no choice then to go with her. He had been thinking about that too whether or not he was going to go with her into the appointment. Apparently Malia did not even consider him not coming though so Stiles kept pace with her even as Malia's father glared at him further. Stiles followed her into the room and sat down in another hard uncomfortable chair as Malia sat in more comfortable one. Not that he was complaining. He was certainly not complaining even as if hand was starting to go numb from how tightly Malia's hand was grasping his own.

The doctor made her way into the room she about the same age as Scott's mom and had brown wavy hair but his brain stopping processing much after that. Stiles did not hear a single word of what she said because his own fears took control. He was going to have son or daughter. He had honestly tried not to think about it a lot and when even when he did it hadn't seemed as real as it felt at this moment.

He was going to be a father. The feeling only got more intense as he saw the doctor pulled up Malia's shirt and told her that the gel might be cold. Stiles felt Malia's hand tighten for a moment as the doctor applied the gel to her stomach. Then he found his eyes drawn to the machine. He found Malia's grip going tighter but he didn't care because he gripped her hand as tightly as he could as well as the ultrasound machine was the only thing he could hear and the picture on the screen was the only thing he could see. It looked like a baby which he supposed he had already known but it floored him at the same time. His son or daughter looked like a baby, maybe a little less defined in the ultrasound but still distinguishable as one. It was all he could see all he could think about until the doctor asked the question.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Stiles for the first time met Malia's eyes since they entered the room and her eyes were looking in his. He saw his own fear echoed back in her eyes but at the same time also joy a hint of a smile was on her lips. She silently asked him what he thought and Stiles couldn't honestly make his brain process the request.

"What ever you want." was all he could manage to get out of his mouth. Malia bit her lip nervously, Stiles smiled for a moment she looked so cute like that and his smile apparently made her smile a little more widely as well.

"Yeah." she said answering the doctor's question. The doctor smiled and said.

"It's a girl."

Please review because it increases the likelihood of an update and because I love to know what you think:)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay since I started writing this before the end of season 3 and since it's already AU as it is I'm making it so no one died except the police officer at the station.

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while but I didn't get inspired to write this till now. This is written for is-it-real-or-an-illusion who asked to see this.

Stiles stared at his hands in disbelie. How was this possible? How could this be happening? It still seemed impossible like a dream or a nightmare he just wasn't sure which one was a more accurate description at the moment. It wasn't fair. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this but that was all he could think of at the moment was how it wasn't fair. It was bad enough his life revolved so much around the supernatural but he hadn't quite gotten over the whole being possessed by a nogitsune thing yet. Which he didn't think was all that outrageous since he had murdered someone with the bomb that his hands had made. But this on top of all the guilt he still had over not being able to control his actions it was too much. His mind felt too full, like it would burst from the overload. Too much. Too many feelings emotions all spiraling around in a whirling vortex in his mind. How could this possible be his life?

10 minutes ago.

Stiles was trying to read the book he had to read for English without much luck. He had enough trouble concentrating as it was and his thoughts about his time being possessed by the nogitsune wasn't really helping his focus all that much. Stiles put down the book conceding defeat for the moment. Instead Stiles found all papers he no longer needed and crumpled them up into little ball and shot them into the trashcan that was across the room. The first one made it in and Stiles smiled for a moment at his victory. He got distracted though from his game as he heard the doorbell ring from downstairs. Stiles mentally reminded himself that his Dad was at work and while he wasn't much in the mood for visitors at the moment he should at least check the door in case it was for his father.

Stiles found himself in front of the door a few moments later where he peered out the peep-hole and frowned. What was Malia doing there? It wasn't like that had really talked much after Malia had helped saved him. Stiles frowned but opened the door to reveal Malia there standing on his porch looking incredibly nervous. Stiles frown deepened since as far as he could tell Malia wasn't much of the nervous type. She had certainly hadn't been too shy about losing her virginity to him. Stiles blinked as he remembered it. He had always thought that it didn't matter who his first time was with but he always had thought it would at least be with someone he knew or at least someone who hadn't punched him.

Stiles blinked as he finally remembered his manners and gestured Malia into the room. She nodded a little nervously and crossed the threshold. When she got into the living room she looked around the room she seemed to be avoiding looking at him. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. It made him feel nervous like Malia had come bearing bad news. Stiles shook his head trying to tell himself that he was being stupid that everything was fine. But then why did it feel like he was lying to himself? He cleared his throat to give himself something else to focus on and then said.

"You can sit down if you...want...to." he said trailing off. They had slept together surely talking shouldn't be so awkward? Malia shook her head and continued looking around the room although what she was looking for he had no clue. After a long couple of minutes Malia looked at him again and again Stiles had the feeling like Malia was the bearer of bad news.

"Stiles I know that what happened between us..." Malia paused and seemed to be gathering strength and Stiles suddenly had a feeling where this conversation might be headed but he threw it to the back of his unwilling to think about the possibility until he absolutely had to. "I mean I know it wasn't meant to be.." she trailed off again "We were both" she said and then stopped again. They were both not thinking at the time. Malia had probably just wanted to be warm and Stiles had thought he was dying. "What I'm trying to say is I know that we aren't even dating but I thought that you should know." no no no this couldn't be what he thought it was. He wanted to shout at her to tell her to stop where she was and not say anything. His brain however couldn't seem to connect with his mouth and he just stared at Malia. Pleading silently with her not to tell him what he feared that she would say because he wasn't very sure how he would handle such a thing especially since he still wasn't doing so good with possession thing.

"I'm pregnant." she finally said and with those words she shattered his world.

A/N: This will continued probably tomorrow

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? Well he knew technically how she could be pregnant. Stiles also knew that they hadn't used a condom in the hospital but it had been their first time, both of their first times.

"Stiles did you hear me?" Malia asked. Stiles jumped and looked at her and saw Malia was looking at him intensely.

"Yeah I mean yes." he wasn't sure what to say though. What could he possibly say to something like that? His mind was spinning around in circles and was still stuck on the whole how part of the equation and couldn't seem to get past it. He knew he should say something but his normal ability to spew forth words wasn't working. That was probably a good thing since he didn't tend to spew forth helpful words most of the time.

"I...I." Stiles attempted to start to say something but he couldn't find any words to go with the I so he stopped. He was pretty sure that couldn't be any less eloquent if he were to try and Malia just kept looking at him.

"I..." he started again only he was again unable to finish the sentence.

"It's okay." Malia finally broke in.

"I just wanted to tell you." she said and started for the door. Stiles felt like he should stop her. He felt like he should say something comforting, or really probably anything was better than just saying I over and over again. Nothing came to his mind though and instead he just watched her walk out the door. She walked to a car that he hadn't notice before and got into it. She had apparently gotten her driver's license in the last month his brain noted faintly. The fact was quickly ignored in favor of watching Malia drive away. He felt like a complete and total idiot for not being able to say something anything that wasn't I. Stiles closed the door absently and sunk down to the floor in front of it getting lost in his thoughts.

~.~

"I look like a walrus." Malia said looking at herself in his mirror. She was eight months pregnant and she had a very obvious baby bump. Stiles got up from his bed and made his way over to her and hugged her stomach lightly. He saw her smile lightly into his mirror.

"You do not you look beautiful.." he said into her hair and she grinned wider. He loved her so much. It was surprising how quickly and yet how slowly it had taken to fall completely and fully in love with her. He knew that he would do anything for her and the child she was carrying, anything at all.

"I love you." he said and Malia smiled and turned towards him. Stiles reluctantly had to let her go so that she could kiss him.

"I love you too." she said with a grin.

A/N; I decided to do a mini glimpse since I guess I really should have put the two parts of the chapter together.

Please Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: Three chapters nearly in a row mostly chronologically, strange.

A/N: I did a time line for this story so I might be updating more often now, maybe.

Stiles hadn't realized how long he had sat in front of the door until he heard the sound of a car door opening; he took out his cell phone. He now knew that he had spent 3 hours sitting in front of the door just trying to wrap his head around the fact that...he had gotten Malia pregnant. Stiles jumped up from the door and ran up the stairs since the last thing in the world that he wanted to do was talk to his Dad. If He tried to talk to his Dad Stiles knew that he would either blurt it out or try but miserably fail to keep it under wraps.

Stiles took the stairs two and at a time to make sure he was out of his Dad's view when his Dad opened the door. Stiles ducked into the hall as he heard the front door open. A couple more steps and he was in his room. He got undressed and into his pj's in seconds and shut off the light and got into bed.

He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as he heard his father's footsteps. His Dad checked on him whenever he got home. It was a habit he had developed after Stiles had been possessed by the nogitsune. The door to his bedroom creaked open as his father opened it softly, trying to avoid waking him up not knowing that he wasn't already asleep.

This wasn't the first time that he had faked it either. His sleep hadn't exactly been very good in the last few months. Too many dreams where he watched himself attack those that he loved. Too many dreams with blood on his hands and watching his body do things that he couldn't control. After a few moments though his Dad closed his door again and Stiles breathed in deeply relieved. It was unlikely that his Dad was going to come back again that night.

Stiles sat up in bed since he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be sleeping at all that night now with the knowledge that...Malia was pregnant. Malia was pregnant. No matter how many times he said it in his head it didn't seem to be sinking in.

What was he going to do? How was he supposed to deal with this? He was only 17 years old. he was going to be a 17-year-old father. Almost 18 he corrected absently; like one year was really going to make that much of a difference. His life was a mess and honestly so was Malia's. Malia had lived as a coyote for most of her life.

Stiles's eyes widened. She was still a were-coyote. Would she still shift even though she was pregnant? What if she didn't want to come back to human again? Stiles mentally tracked the lunar cycle. It wasn't something the average teenage boy knew off the top of their head. Then again most teenaged boys didn't have a best friend who was a werewolf and knew a ton of other werewolves. Knowing the lunar cycle was pretty necessary.

He realized it had been five days ago and frowned since he realized that he hadn't been involved in any of the normal werewolf hijinks. He knew why that was though. Scott was trying to keep him from the supernatural stuff for awhile to give him time to adjust. Stiles wondered how long that would last? Things in Beacon Hills were rarely peaceful for very long.

Stiles thoughts were then abruptly brought back to Malia and what she had told him. Pregnant. Pregnant. 17. Pregnant. Were-coyote. Former nogitsune host. It seemed like a disaster waiting to happen and at the same time like a supernatural soap opera. Could he even be a good father? Could they even raise a kid in Beacon hills? Should they even try? Did Malia even want the kid? Did he? Could any of this not turn out to be completely horrible? If they wanted to try could they even make this work?

The distract himself he pushed away his curtain so he could see outside the window. Stiles found himself looking at all the Christmas lights. The Jenkins house across the street had the kind that light up each part separate but in rapid succession. That kind that had to be a big electricity hog. He had forgotten in the last few hours how close to Christmas it actually was. Christmas was just ten days away now. For the moment though all he could think about was that this was a Christmas gift that he had never expected.

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N:Byzinha Lestrange asked me for this and so here it is.

It had taken him nearly a week to get his head on straight, and to decide what it was he wanted and what it was he needed to do. Still Stiles couldn't seem to let go of the steering wheel. He had driven his jeep to Malia's house intent on talking with her. However his fingers had wrapped themselves his steering wheel and seemed to be gripping it for dear life. His knuckles were white and he found he liked looking at his knuckles more than the house that Malia lived in. With her Dad he reminded himself. One of them another thought reminded him. Peter was her biological father and he feared what Peter would do to him when or if he found out.

Stiles managed to slowly peel his fingers from the steering wheel and then he could only look at the house. He took in a deep breath. He could do this he told himself. All he had to do was get out of the car and walk up to the door and then...Why was this so hard? It was so hard because it wasn't supposed to happen. Not in High School. Not until a person was ready for this kind of thing.

Stiles took in a deep breath and opened the door of his jeep and planted his feet on solid ground. Part of him still wanted to get back into the jeep and drive away; maybe far away. Mexico maybe, it would certainly be nice this time of year. Stiles took a moment to look at the bare branches of the trees. They hadn't gotten snow yet this year. They were in a spot in California that rarely got snow but it happened sometimes.

He was reminded again how close to Christmas it was four more days until Christmas.

He stood up on the ground and with a little reluctance closed the door to the jeep behind him. He turned towards the door, only to freeze as he saw Malia a couple of feet from him. He had meant to gain more strength walking to her door, but here she was right in front of him. He knew why he hadn't heard her approach. Even if he hadn't been too distracted with his thoughts to notice her she was a werecoyote and as such could creep up silently. Actually that kind of bugged him, all of the wereanimals in his life did that. Stiles did his best to shove his irritation to the back of his mind since he was there for something else.

"What are you doing here?" Malia hissed through her teeth, even though they were several feet away from her house. Malia's Dad well her step-dad wasn't a were anything and as such couldn't hear their conversation.

"We have to talk." he managed to say something finally wasn't I which he was grateful for. Malia's eyes narrowed at him like she was angry then she just huffed.

"Fine, but not here. I don't want to risk my Dad overhearing." she said and grabbed his arm and started to pull him toward the forest.

"Wait he doesn't know?" Stiles asked confused and Malia's eyes narrowed further at him.

"No and it's my decision not yours if I tell him or anyone. Got it?" she asked in a voice that made Stiles nod rapidly. Malia could sure be scary she sounded a lot like her cousin at the moment.

"Got it." Stiles said nervously and just let Malia pull him further away from the house. He started worrying for a moment that Malia was taking him far into the woods to either make him get lost or to kill him. They suddenly stopped. They were far from the house but they could still see it in the distance. Malia folded her arms and looked at him. Malia was wearing a navy blue shirt and jeans and a black jacket. There was absolutely nothing about her that said that she was pregnant. Yet but from what he knew about Malia she wasn't the type of person who would lie about a pregnancy. She also seemed pretty determined to keep it from anyone else but him. Malia nodded at him and Stiles blinked before he realized that was his cue to talk.

"I..." again with a the I again "I just wanted to tell you that I understand. that whatever you want to have happen... I will support you in whatever you chose." it had taken him nearly a week to come up with that. Stiles had practiced it in the mirror over a dozen times before he had finally come over. A very harrowing week full of emotion, angst and very little sleep. He wasn't sure if it showed or not. He had also come to conclusion that he wanted to the right thing. He wanted to help Malia out with the kid in whatever way she wanted him to. Malia swallowed and again she looked as nervous as she had back at his house.

"Whatever I chose." she said faintly and sat down on the ground. Stiles found himself sitting down across from her. Malia's eyes focused on the ground and not on him. After a few moments she looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't know what I want. This wasn't supposed to happen." she said faintly. "That night was...I know you thought you were going to die." she said and Stiles nodded. He had thought he had the same disease as his mom. He thought that even if that wasn't the case than the nogitsune would have killed him. Neither had come to pass. "And I." she shook her head and he could see the walls slam up again shielding the vulnerability he had just seen away from him.

"Are you serious?" she asked and Stiles nodded. He would support her in whatever she chose, even if at the moment he like one option better than the alternatives.

"Even if I don't want..." Malia trailed off and Stiles swallowed. It wasn't one of the options he wasn't fond of but he stood by his words. He would aid her in whatever way he could. He simply nodded. Malia looked at the ground again.

"Thank you." she said and got up from the grass and headed back towards her house. Stiles was too stunned from the conversation to do anything but watch her go.

Review Please :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**A/N: I decided to write this today because I wanted something that was actually part of something that was romantic. And not a story that writing at the moment that seems romantic, but in reality one the people in it is a ginormous jerk. As a result I might be writing more fluffy things for a while at least after this one...maybe.**

* * *

Stiles frowned as there was a series of loud knocks on his door too urgent for a caroler or a neighbor bringing Holiday treats. His Dad had a key and Scott would call before coming over...probably. Stiles put his cup of orange juice from his breakfast down on the table and went to answer the front door. Only to find Malia standing there at his doorstep. He hadn't seen her since he had told her of his decision to stick by her no matter what. When had that been? Just two days ago, although for a some reason it had seemed a lot longer. Malia seemed... anxious which was why she had probably been pounding on the door.

"Malia what's wrong?" Stiles said and began to reach for her only to stop himself halfway, unsure if she would want him to touch her. They may have slept together but Stiles didn't know enough Malia to assume anything. He didn't even known Malia's favorite color. Then again he did know who her biological father was and that she was a were-coyote. He supposed that fact wasn't even known by her adoptive father at the moment. Malia started pacing the floor of the living room. She paced up and down four times before abruptly stopping in front of him.

"Promise me. Promise me that if I ever you need you'll be there for me." Stiles frowned at how frantic she looked but said.

"I promise Malia. What's wrong?" he said and then gripped her shoulder lightly to stop her from pacing again and maybe to give her some sort of comfort.

"I...I think that I'm going to keep the baby." Malia biting her lower lip. Stiles face broke out in a smile but Malia shook her head.

"I just meant that... I'm not going to have an abortion but I don't know if I'm going to give it up for adoption or not." Stiles smile faded slightly, but didn't disappear entirely. Malia was staring at him warily like he was likely to explode. Stiles nodded he could deal with that. It wasn't ideal, but it was still good. Malia was still staring at him warily. Stiles wasn't sure what came over him but he grabbed her tightly in a hug

"I promise I will be there for you." he said and released her. All in all the hug lasted probably only a few seconds. Stiles though just wanted to show her that he would be there for her and that she wasn't alone in all of this. Malia nodded stoically possibly purposely so.

"Thank you." she said with a simple nod and turned around and started towards the door.

"Are you leaving?" Stiles asked surprised. Malia froze for a moment and turned around and

smiled at him a little nervously.

"Yeah I think it's probably best for now." she said biting her lip. Stiles nodded he didn't want to push her right now. Whatever happened whatever they did he would let her lead and he would follow.

"Okay." he said. Malia smiled slightly less nervously and nodded as well while she said.

"Okay." she turned around again and walked out of the door. Stiles felt himself collapse onto the nearest couch as soon as the door was shut. He was really going to be a father.

* * *

**A/N:Does it feel strange to be reading a story that take place around Christmas in May/June? It does to me. **

** Review Please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. **

Malia smiled at him as he came into the door and Stiles smiled back. Due to their parents instances, really they should have done it months ago, they had both gotten jobs. Thankfully Malia had managed to get a job that didn't requite a lot of standing or walking. He was sure her adopted Dad had to cash in a few favors to get Malia a job. Malia who had never had a job before, or who had never babysat a kid, or mowed a lawn, due to being stuck a were-coyote. Not that at the present her father knew about it.

Malia motioned to the phone that she had against her ear. Stiles nodded standing in the background waiting for Malia to finish her call. She was a sectary for a friend of her adopted father, Stiles was pretty sure. Her job was a lot nicer and cushier than his, then again Malia was pregnant and he wasn't. Besides his job wasn't terrible either. Deaton upon hearing his great need of job and why he needed one let him come work for him. Scott didn't seem to mind even though he knew he had to be cutting in on Scott's hours.

Malia finished up her phone call and stood up. Malia's her six and half months pregnant stomach was now visible, whereas it had been mostly hidden by the desk when she had been sitting down. Stiles went by her side close enough if she wanted his help she could reach for it. But also in the more likely situation in which she didn't, he wasn't too close. They walked together out the door. Malia didn't have a car yet so Stiles picked her up from work and her Dad dropped her off. Stiles had only been allowed to pick her up due to a lot of begging and pleading from Malia.

After a short car ride he pulled into her driveway. He went to her car door before she could open it, intent of being a gentleman whether or not Malia liked it. Malia today just smiled and thanked him as she got out of the car. Stiles walked her to the door of her house, where he waited for her to step inside like she usually did. Instead she turned to look at him with a mischievous smile on her face that made him a little nervous. Stiles's heart started pounding in his chest and his hands started sweating. Although he wasn't quite sure why.

He had dropped her off many times before. What was different? He realized with a start what was different very quickly. Malia's Dad's vehicle wasn't in the driveway. Ever since Malia and Stiles had told their parents about the pregnancy, Stiles had not been allowed near Malia. Except to take her home after work. Malia's Dad usually was home looking at the window making sure that Stiles just dropped her off at home and nothing more. Malia also hadn't been sneaking out at night, probably due to the same reason of her father watching her every move.

In fact in the last month and half the only times he had seen her was driving her home and her doctors appointment. He had missed her terribly, since before that time they had spent nearly every night together for weeks. He got to talk to her on the phone and had learned a little more about her that way, but actual touching had been completely off the table. Even if Malia was more than a few minutes late she got grilled apparently.

Still, more than once he had considered asking Malia if she wanted to turn off somewhere and kiss. But it sounded so awkward to ask, and Stiles wasn't sure if she wanted to. Maybe he was reading this situation completely the wrong way. Maybe Malia just wanted his companionship. They hadn't tried anything at all sexual when they had shared his bed, just companionship. Maybe that what was what Malia wanted. What Malia needed at the moment. After all, wasn't the kind of stuff he wanted what had gotten them into their situation in the first place? Why would Malia want to do something like that again?

"Alright then I will," Malia said sounding exasperated. Suddenly her soft lips were on his and Stiles blinked in shock. They hadn't kissed since the- his mind gave up on logic then. All Stiles could feel was their lips touching and then after a moment their tongues dancing together. It felt so good. He had wanted this for what felt like forever, but was probably just a matter of weeks. Stiles heard a car in the distance and stopped in fear and backed away a little warily.

"Your Dad has a gun," he said and Malia smiled.

"My Dad's not here. Besides, I have teeth," she said showing her fangs and blue eyes. She could partially shift, but not fully, like she used to be able to. But Deaton had guessed that the ability to shift would probably come back once she had given birth...to their daughter. They were going to have a daughter. He had learned that a month and a half ago and it still didn't seem real. Stiles found himself staring at her fangs. He had seen them once or twice before but he still found them fascinating.

"Want to feel them?" she asked, with a smile. Stiles nodded and raised his finger, but Malia shook her head.

"That's not what I meant," she said, with a laugh. Stiles got it now and grinned and brought their lips together using his tongue to feel her fangs.

**Thanks for reading please tell me what you thought and review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**A/N: I forgot to mention before how excited I was when I saw on Teen Wolf that Stalia was actually a thing. Granted my Malia is a little more mild and I guess and she remembers more about being human than the one on the show but still Stalia is a thing! Who else loves that? **

**A/N: ****I'm probably not going to have many chapter in Malia's point of view more because I'm more comfortable with Stiles than Malia but this one will be Malia's point of view. **

Malia had enough of her father protective act. She knew that he was just doing it to be protective but all it was doing was pissing her off. Stiles gave her comfort, made her feel better about the whole fact that was a knocked up 17 year old were-coyote. Her father only letting her see Stiles very little was not at helping her mood and was making her cranky, and cold. She had slowly been feeling less cold around him probably because they were usually touching. Even if it wasn't in any kind of sexual manner. Just touching improved her body heat that she lost by no longer having her fur coat.

She was going to make her father back off even if she had to scare him with her humanized were-coyote face. Okay, maybe not that, she didn't want to scare him away after all. He was her father and she didn't want him to leave her because he thought that she was a freak, which was why she still hadn't told him yet even though Stiles had told her that waiting wouldn't make it any easier.

Malia shook her head trying to clear it. She was nearly seven months pregnant now and her emotions tended to be all over the place. And she wanted Stiles there or be at his house, either one was fine with her, she just wanted Stiles.

It was a little surprising how much she cared for Stiles. Out of everyone Stiles was the only person she trusted completely with everything. Stiles knew she was a were-coyote, in fact Stiles had made her become human. Technically at first she had been terribly angry at him for that since she hadn't wanted to be human because guilt was a human emotion that she hadn't felt as powerfully when she was a were-coyote. Then there was the fact he was the first to know she was pregnant, granted that had been because he was the one that impregnated her, but he also knew about her biological father and the were-coyotes and were-wolves. Considering all the secrets she kept from various people there were few people that she could be perfectly honest with and not get a look like she was crazy.

Then there was his smile, his incredibly dorky at times smile. Malia wasn't sure when it happened exactly, but she knew that she cared for Stiles a lot and she was no longer going to let her Dad frighten him off. Not when she needed him the most. The last couple of months of pregnancy she was going to have Stiles at her side no matter what. She strode into the TV room where he Dad was watching something and put her body between the TV and her father.

"Malia." he said and jumped up a little sounding slightly irritated causing Malia to smile slightly in satisfaction, now he knew how she felt at least a little. "What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I want to spend more time with Stiles.:" she said wrapped her arms around each other a little displeased that her arms were thicker than they used to be.

"Malia-" her father started and Malia's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Dad I want to be around him more." she said and he looked just about as angry as she did.

"He got you pregnant!" he yelled. Malia looked down at her swollen stomach, yes, as if she could forget that when all she had to do was look down to see the proof.

"I was there too!" Malia said even as her face flamed a little in embarrassment but she wasn't going to back down. Her Dad was going to cave at least a little on Stiles or she was going to move in with Stiles...or something. Honestly, maybe she hadn't really thought it through, but she was certainly going to argue her point.

"Malia I just don't think-"

"Dad being pregnant isn't exactly a cake walk especially at 17. I want to talk to Stiles I want to be with Stiles, please stop chasing him away." Malia pleaded earnestly grabbing her father hand.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." he said and Malia smiled. Stiles couldn't even hurt her if he wanted to, at least physically, she could kick his ass from here to San Diego if she felt like it.

"Dad I just want to be able to actually be with him. I promise that I would do anything...drastic." she said awkwardly. Even though until she gave birth it didn't really matter if she and Stiles did. Still, even though sex was how their relationship had started, it was different now if she wasn't entirely sure why. She liked him a lot, she liked kissing him but she also liked it almost as much when they weren't kissing. Her Dad was looking at her for a long moment like he was considering it, she hoped that he was because as much as she wanted Stiles, she didn't want to lose her father as well not now. It was the only reason she hadn't just disobeyed him to begin with even though she wanted to.

"Okay, but for now if you want to be with him you have to be in view of an adult either me or his father." Malia smiled, it still didn't allow nighttime togetherness out but she could live with that. For now.

**Please tell me if you liked it and please review it makes it more likely that I will update again. :)**


End file.
